


You Love To Fall

by readitson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Hate Sex, Incubus Connor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Priest Kink, Religious Conflict, Sex in a Church, Size Difference, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Temptation, Top Hank Anderson, no beta we die like men, priest hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Something has been plaguing Hank for weeks, invading his dreams, making him crave past sins.When the culprit visits, Hank takes it upon himself to teach him a lesson.





	You Love To Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tasty commission I received and *very much enjoyed* writing  
Please enjoy the indulgent smut  
-  
If you're interested in commissioning me, find me @dirtyandr0id

Hank’s office was usually tidy; books and documents kept neatly on shelves or in draws. However, for once there was chaos, hardbacks off their shelf, a sea of papers littering his desk. Hank read over scriptures, poured over testaments, and still he found nothing that could help him.

He had been plagued. He was kept sleepless at night and paranoid in the day, something haunting him every time he closed his eyes. At his Sunday services he felt like a fraud standing in front of people telling them to seek salvation. Little did they know his demons were probably worse. 

Something dropped off the shelf behind him and Hank turned. He froze when he saw his Bible on the ground, opened to the passage on temptation. That was it, he was no longer fit for the Church, he was tormented and his dreams were enough to show that. 

As he turned back around he saw it. Perched on the end of his desk, watching him with piercing, glowing eyes.

He looked at it in shock. 

"This is holy ground, how are you here?" Hank asked, enraged.

The thing had horns protruding from it's dark hair, it's tail hung down beside it off the table and when it grinned, it had pointed teeth either side of its mouth. 

It laughed. "You. I can stand on this ground as long as you want me here," it taunted.

Hank felt his temper rising. "I don't want you here. I know you're a demon sent to ruin me, you want to turn me from my faith. You won't. Get out," he spat. 

The demon laughed. "Oh I'm not just any demon, am I?" From its place on the desk, it opened its legs a little wider. "I'm what you desire. What you dream about. What you crave," it said seductively.

"You've poisoned me. Infected my mind," he accused, stepping away.

The demon was wearing nothing but small black boxers, it's smooth pale skin looking unnervingly holy, untouched and unmarked. Hank stared at what was forbidden to him and felt the familiar tug in his gut. The demon was shaped like a man, younger and doe eyed, his body slim and legs drawn wide. 

Hank couldn't tear his eyes away as it ran a hand down its own body. "Don't you want this to be your hand? Don't you want to touch me all over, to feel my soft skin and have me helpless and crying out in ecstasy? Come on, Hank, you can't hide it from me," it purred. 

Hank swallowed thickly, the feeling in his gut swirling lower as his brain was filled with those images. It had been all he'd dreamed about for weeks. Every night some faceless man bent in half, letting Hank have his way, begging for more in desperation. In his youth he'd been a sinner. He'd fucked men in back alleys, in cars, in their apartments while their girlfriends were away. Before his faith he was hopeless, aimless, addicted to alcohol and the feeling of another man beneath his hands. The alcohol hadn't been the hardest one to give up.

"You're not real," Hank said, shaking his head, "this is my own guilt and sin manifesting itself." 

The demon smirked. "I'm real. If you don't believe me, come here," it challenged. 

Hank stood by his desk, unsure. Something in his head told him to leave, to back away and repent and hope to be left alone. But his body was already moving, walking forwards and reaching out a hesitant hand.

His fingertips connected with solid flesh, warm and just as soft as it had promised. Entranced, Hank's fingers moved down its chest, feeling more of just how smooth and delicate its skin really was. How could a demon be something so beautiful? Its body was warm and inviting, bringing him closer, in awe of how good it felt to touch.

Hank's hand traveled down over its nipple and earned him a quiet moan as he brushed it. "What are you?" Hank asked in a hushed voice.

"Whatever you want," it replied, shuddering underneath Hank's touch.

"What's your name?"

He looked at Hank with warm, chocolate eyes and smiled. "Connor," he answered, staring at him as if reading him was so easy. It was. Connor was a perfect name.

Licking his lips, Hank rubbed the pad of his thumb over Connor's nipple again and he gasped. "Please," he urged, legs pushing open even more, pale thighs parted invitingly and drawing Hank's gaze.

"You're a man of sin, Hank, you don't belong here. You belong back in those alleyways, holding down another man as you fuck him against a dirty wall and make him come on himself." The words traveled straight past Hank's head and fed his growing lust. He hated that he was falling into the trap. His desire to tear Connor apart was mixing with his hatred of himself into a cocktail of rage and arousal, Connor's too perfect skin singing to him to destroy it.

Hank was already hard in his underwear, going mad at the thought of burying it inside Connor's nearest hole. 

"That's it, Hank, doesn't it feel good to give in? Oh!" Connor called out as Hank pinched his nipple, rolling it between his fingers and making Connor's eyelids flutter. 

"You're a whore," Hank hissed. Connor bit his lip as Hank tugged and played with his now flushed pink nipple. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the other one, hearing the whine that rose out of Connor at the sensation. He sealed his lips over it sucked it into his mouth, biting down a little and pulling, earning a full body jolt from Connor as he cried out. 

Connor panted. "I've got you already falling to temptation," he bragged, a smug grin planted on his lips. Hank gave one last suck before drawing his mouth back with a wet pop. 

He grabbed Connor's throat suddenly and Connor struggled, gasping for breath. "You've tormented me. You've driven me crazy for weeks," Hank growled. "Now I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never forget it." 

His hand released Connor's neck and he reached down to tear off Connor's underwear. His full naked body lay exposed in Hank's office and Hank felt crazed, his wildest fantasies swimming to the surface. It was beyond wrong, the worst sin he could commit would be to fuck a demon in his own Church, but there he was, wrapping his hand around Connor's cock and watching him keen.

"You were made to tempt people, weren't you?" Hank demanded.

Connor nodded, bucking up into Hank's hand as he jerked him off in fast strokes.

"So you shouldn't need preparation, I can just fuck you right away, can I?" Hank asked, voice low as if it was a threat.

"I-" Hank cut him off by pulling his legs forward and pushing him down so he was lying on the desk. He grabbed Connor underneath both his knees and pushed them up, bending him in two, pinning him down like it was nothing. Connor tried to catch his breath. "I'm prepared, but for an average person, you might be too b-"

Hank pushed inside him and Connor clamped his hand over his mouth. His eyes rolled back and Hank shoved in all the way, feeling the resistance but forcing himself in. He could hear Connor's screams of pleasure behind his hand, wailing as Hank rammed into him over and over. He was tight and warm, his cock sunk into the heat and he was reminded how good it felt being inside someone, feeling the give of soft muscle around him. "You wanted me to do this, you pushed me. Now I'm angry," he warned. 

Connor cried and removed his hand from his mouth to grab onto the desk, trying to hold on as Hank practically impaled him.

"Oh God!" Connor called out, fingernails scraping against the wood.

"God isn't here for you," Hank snarled, picking up speed into a punishing pace. The bulge of his cock against Connor's stomach was enough to make them both groan, his deep thrusts causing Connor to writhe underneath him. He kept a hard grip under Connor's knees, pushing his thighs into his chest and making sure he couldn't move from that spot. It was the perfect position to drive all the way inside him every time, filling him up entirely, abusing his hole. 

Connor's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Fuck, I'm-" he was cut short by a loud gasp and a series of spasms, as his orgasm hit and his dick pulsed onto his stomach. He was painting himself with come, ropes of it up his chest as Hank continued to fuck him through it. 

"Never.. happened so fast," Connor gasped. "Wait," he choked out, weakly trying to get Hank to slow down. 

He pushed on, milking him as his dick grew soft. Connor's back arched and tears collected at the corners of his eyes. "It's too much," he pleaded.

Hank let go of one of his legs to take hold of his limp cock and started stroking it. His fist moved up and down with purpose, making Connor shake and begin to really cry. He started to get hard again and Hank grinned, glad the demon was able to get erect again so soon. 

His pace slowed to a grueling one, not quite stopped but dragging in and out with the intention to make Connor feel his every move. Jerking his cock into full hardness again, Hank released Connor's other leg to run a hand up his torso, fingers dipping into his mess as they went. He reached Connor's nipple and rubbed his sticky fingers over it, flicking it and making Connor's cock twitch in his hand. 

"Hank," Connor whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he played with his slightly puffy nipple. The skin was abused from all the biting and pinching, making it overly sensitive and Connor slammed his fist down on the table. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, hips moving in an erratic rhythm. 

Hank's steady fucking kept him just on the edge, adamant to make Connor come a second time on his cock. He rubbed against his prostate while his fingers pinched the peak of his nipple and Connor's back arched. "Please!" he sobbed, more tears rolling down his face. 

Hank started snapping his hips into him faster and Connor jolted with every push, his cock flushed and straining in Hank's fist. Connor’s face scrunched up and his toes curled and his breath came out fast and high. Hank jerked his cock quickly and Connor let out a scream as his overly sensitive cock came again, his insides clamping down over Hank and body tensing everywhere. 

Hank watched him moan and spasm beneath him. He fucked his tightness all over again, enjoying the resistance and contracting muscle squeezing around his cock. As Hank came close to his orgasm he didn't slow down, going faster and harder and drilling into Connor until he snapped. He came with a broken gasp, his cock pulsing inside him, emptying his come into Connor in waves till he was full of it. 

"Hank," Connor moaned weakly, body shuddering with the aftermath. 

Hank pulled out his cock and allowed himself a moment to watch as come leaked out Connor's empty hole. It clenched and twitched and Hank trailed a finger over Connor's thigh, going down and down, until it reached his entrance. "Look at that, still asking for more," Hank said darkly, circling his finger around it, teasing him, enjoying the way it fluttered at his touch.

"I don't think I can take more," Connor murmured, the rest of him growing limp. Hank pressed two fingers inside anyway and Connor let out a low whine, unable to do much to stop him. His legs stayed up and Hank noted his obedience despite the over-stimulation. Slowly at first, he fingered his already fucked out hole, feeling the wetness of his own come inside him. The third finger slid in easily and Connor's chest rose and fell heavily, a pink hue to most of his body with the effort.

"I might not be the only one, but I'm going to be the one you will never forget," Hank whispered, meeting Connor's lustful gaze. He just nodded and let his mouth hang open, too tired to control himself. Hank crooked his fingers inside him, feeling around, exploring the warmth inviting him in. Connor twitched and let out a pained groan, and Hank rubbed over the same place again. It earned him another jolt of Connor's leg and a weak curse.

Taking Connor's cock in his hand again, Hank felt the flushed skin and rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head. Connor hissed and tried to pull away but Hank was persistent, playing with the spots that made him cry out meekly. His fingers messaged inside him with a preciseness that had Connor digging his heels into the table with the little strength he had. "Please, I can't," Connor begged, looking like he was going to start crying again.

"Yes you can. I know you can," Hank told him, "sluts like you love to be used over and over. Don't you?" 

"It's too much," Connor said, trembling.

Hank began fucking into him faster. "Don't you?" he repeated. 

"Yes," Connor sobbed, dick desperately throbbing in Hank's hand. It was starting to find hardness again, responding to Hank's insistent fondling and stroking. 

"I'm going to make you come again and you're going to thank me, aren't you?"

Connor's face appeared pained, but he nodded with meaning.

"Beg me," Hank demanded. 

"Make me come again. Please," Connor whimpered, cock almost completely hard again and lip wobbling. 

"More."

He choked as Hank's fingering turned rougher. "Please. Please, Hank, make me come, I'm begging you. I need it, I need it so badly, I'm so fucking turned on right now I'm going to burst, please!" he babbled, tears rolling down his cheeks and fingernails dug into the desk enough to remove bits of the wood. 

The rhythm of Hank's fingers inside him shifted to ploughing straight into the spot that made him buck up wildly every time.

"Make me come. Make me come, God, oh God," Connor wailed. His eyes slipped closed and he clenched his teeth together, body vibrating with the effort. Hank vigorously fingered him and his fist worked at his raw dick so much it was painful. The kind of painful that had Connor's moaning reach such a high pitch it was close to shrieking. He screamed and cried and shouted at Hank to make him finish, the desperation to come the only thing that mattered to him.

"Come, I know you can do it," Hank instructed. He jabbed his fingers into Connor over and over. "Come, you whore," he spat. 

With a final scream of pain and elation, Connor came for a third time in a row. His dry orgasm pulsing through him. It was more than he was able to stand, his cock rubbed raw and overstimulated to the point he couldn't stand it. His hole was fucked out and throbbing. With what little strength he had left, he pushed Hank’s hand off his fragile cock.

Connor breathed heavily, looking up at Hank through half lidded eyes. “There’s no way I’ll find someone else to fuck me like _ that_. I’ll be coming back again, Father,” he said playfully.

Hank smirked. He was counting on it.


End file.
